


Afterparty

by OniLuvr



Category: Dorohedoro, Promare (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, consent is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniLuvr/pseuds/OniLuvr
Summary: Galo has to crash on Noi's couch after a party.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Partying into the night?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I know my writing isn't that great, but it's pretty much just something silly to pass the time with.

Music faded out as the door to the bar. A bright green neon sign was buzzing and spelled out the name of the establishment: “La Cucaracha”.

“Ah, man, I'm so exhausted”, Noi sighed. “I shouldn't be singing so much karaoke in one night.”

“You killed Baka Mitai though, probably the best version I've ever heard”, Galo replied.

Noi and Galo had been friends for a while. They met each other years ago at the gym they both frequented. It was Galo dropping a dumbbell accidentally on Noi's foot that made them get to know each other. He had always been an idiot, but he was lucky that the accidental assault on Noi's foot only caused a friendship to bloom instead of a punch to the face.

The reason Noi and Galo were at the karaoke bar was a birthday celebration for a friend of theirs. No one was sure what kind of dress code there was, so both of them decided to play it safe and dress kind of formal. Galo decided to wear a casual blazer with shirt and a loose tie, looking like a high schooler on his way to prom. Noi took it one step further and tried to spice it up a bit by wearing a corset, tight black pants, high heels and some gloves. The corset was actually the only thing she was wearing to cover her torso, with the laces binding her chest tightly and showing glimpses of it to everyone.

The relationship between Galo and Noi was complicated to say the least. They had become really good friends, being able to trust each other with their secrets and personal worries. But it was clear to both of them that there was … something between them, yet neither of them had ever made a move. This apprehension by both to make any effort to show their feelings made the sexual and romantic tension between them all the more tense.

* * *

“Thanks for walking me home Galo”, Noi said.

“No problem! It's not too far, and it's easier to get a cab on the main road at your place anyway”, he replied.

Noi insisted: “I mean, it's getting pretty late, you can always crash on my couch dude!”

Galo reassured her she shouldn't have to worry about it, as he had made sure to have some cab fare left in his wa-

His wal-

“Wait, where is it?”, Galo yelled out while patting the pockets of his pants and blazers in search of his wallet. Almost with tears in his eyes, Galo frantically tried to find the wallet with his money, cards and ID inside.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”, Galo almost screamed out.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a rag doll.

“Get a hold of yourself man! Relax!”, Noi said reassuringly. “It's probably at the bar.”

“Yeah, you're right, I last used it for when I bought you that lemonade.”, Galo remembered. “I'll go get it now!”, he yelled out.

A yank on his collar quickly halted Galo from running off to the bar.

“It's past 2 am idiot, the bar is closed by now. Just go tomorrow and stay at my place, idiot.”, Noi said.

Galo accepted the offer, since there wasn't much he could do at this point and Noi's apartment was close by anyway.

* * *

As Galo was dropping himself onto the comfy couch, he threw his blazer next to him.

“My feet are killing me from all that dancing.”, Galo said while kicking off his shiny black shoes.

“Hah! Your feet are hurting? Imagine wearing these things for 5 hours.”, Noi replied while pointing to her high heeled shoes.

Noi was pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen, which was next to the living room where Galo was sitting.

She took off her heels and joined her guest on the sofa with her drink.

An awkward silence fell, disturbed by the muscular woman taking the occasional sip from her glass.


	2. Working out the kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, clowning and writing this smut
> 
> lmk what you think I guess and if I should keep writing

Galo broke the silence: “So … how's life?”

Noi was a bit startled by the awkward question but replied with: “Oh, I'm doing fine, I guess.”

The question was just an attempt to break the odd silence that had fallen in the room. Usually they both got along great and could talk hours on end, but sitting there on that couch was different for some reason. It could've been all the fun they had singing and having drinks earlier, but neither of them were thinking about the party anymore. For Galo, it was as if he was seeing Noi for the first time with a sense of amazement. He never realized how much he enjoyed her company and their relationship. Seeing her like this, laid back, in that outfit, made Galo pine for Noi a bit.

Noi was also having issues trying to not think about Galo. She's felt safe with him for so long and thought she found a new best friend in this city. Even further she did had some feelings she pushed back as to not ruin a new possible friendship. It was probably for the best to not chase this dumb crush further, she thought back then when she first started feeling this way.

Both were feeling butterflies, but neither of them thought they had the guts to fess up. They were best friends after all.

It looked like tonight would just end up being nothing and both would go to bed and sleep off their party buzz.

“Hey I just have to say that -” “Galo, I-”

Both of them interrupted each other which cause both to be startled for a second, before both of them insisting that the other person finish their sentence.

Galo motioned Noi that she should speak: “Please! Go ahead, I was not saying anything important anyway.”, he lied as he was actually forcing himself to confess to her.

Noi started talking: “Look, Galo, I should tell you something,”

Galo got a bit surprised by these words. “Wait she's not confessing is she?”, he thought.

In the middle of her sentence she scooted over on the couch to sit closer to Galo and sit face to face from him.

“I don't know how to say this, but I've been feeling something for you for a while now.”, Noi calmly said. “I never said anything because I never wanted to hurt our friendship, but I feel like I should say it so we can move past it.”, she continued.

Galo was shocked and speechless at those words. “She's … also into me?” he thought.

“Look Noi I actually wanted to talk about that,” Galo tried to reply, but Noi took a pillow and put it to her face to scream in it, to release all the embarrassment she just felt. Galo took the pillow and pulled on her arm: “Hey! Muscle head! Me too.”

As tears almost filled her eyes, Noi realized what she had just heard. “Wait. You mean. Me? Now. Like, still?”

“Yes.”, Galo replied.

Yet again a silence fell onto the living room where they were both sitting.

* * *

It seemed that, because both got a confirmation of their feelings, the mood changed. If either of them wanted something to happen, it was to begin then. Noi placed her hand on Galo's and looked him right in the eyes.

He could only mutter the words: “Do you want to... you know-?”

She replied with a nod before he could finish his sentence and leaned in quickly to kiss him. Eyes closed as each took the time to hold each other's head and keep kissing. It seemed like a lifetime that they were together. Months or maybe years of built up feelings and frustration released itself in that moment.

When both leaned back from the kiss, it was noticeable they were a bit dazed and confused by it all. For both it came as a bit of a surprise this even happened.

“Soooo …want to go further?”, Noi asked nervously.

“Let's do it. What do you want to do?”, Galo replied.

Noi continued: “I've got some things up my sleeve. Do you trust me?”

“Yeah”

“Okay. Let's talk limits. What are you not comfortable with?”, Noi asked.

“I'm fine with whatever, but please don't actually me hurt me, I need these puppies to train.”, Galo said, while flexing his arms in a comical way. “Just to be sure, 'pineapple' is my safe word, if it even comes to that.”, he continued laughing.

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

* * *

Noi stood up from the couch and took Galo with her. She grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the couch so he was laying on his back, stretched out on the roomy couch. Noi was going to have fun being the boss over this strongman. She looked at him laying there, almost scared of what was going to come.

She stepped onto the couch and positioned herself right above his face, while facing his legs. Placing her knees next to his torso and carefully lowering herself onto him. While a surprise for Galo, it didn't turn him off, on the opposite actually. He began trying to kiss and stimulate her from the bottom up, while trying to hold on to her legs.

Noi didn't wait too long to get herself some action too and started unbuckling Galo's belt and undoing the buttons on his pants. Excitedly she pulled out the belt out of the loops to get better access to what was inside. Pushing off the black pants with a bit of Galo's help and admiring his red boxers, which had little blue hairs peeking out from under it. She started touching the underwear, massaging what was underneath.

Galo was trying his best to do what he could, through the black fabric that made up Noi's pants, just trying to make her feel good. He shouldn't have to worry because it did feel pretty good to Noi, who was raising and lowering herself occasionally, making sure not to suffocate her “victim”. She pushed off the underwear, that wasn't hiding much anymore of what she was looking for. Her teasing had made Galo already quite turned on but Noi took it with her hands and started playing with it, gently trying to make him on edge.

“Let's get this show on the road.”, Noi said with determination.

She leaned forward and started kissing his dick, while stroking it with her right hand. Her teasing made him make muffled moans, which only spurred Noi on. Moving her hand faster, while taking it into her mouth. She alternated between stimulating him with her mouth and her hands, making his body struggle every so often to not orgasm too quickly. Noi wanted him to cum though, even if it was going to take all night. She started taking it deeper into her mouth, bobbing up and down. They both knew it wasn't going to take much more to make Galo orgasm. After a couple of minutes he started squeezing Noi's legs, while seemingly trying to tense up his legs. She knew it was time and pushed herself into his face even harder while making sure to have her mouth around his dick. Moving her hand faster and faster she made him orgasm and getting all of his cum in her mouth.

Noi stood up, not saying anything and turning around to face Galo who was lying almost out of breath on the couch. She once again straddled him, but on his waist this time. Opening his mouth with her hand, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Galo gladly accepted the kiss but didn't expect his own cum to be passed into his own mouth. Giving back what he gave her, Noi sat upright and said: “Enjoy. I know I did.” So Galo swallowed, which made Noi smile.

“Good boy. Did you like it?”

“I did, it was really hot.”

“Let's continue. Wait here.”


	3. Discipline and Punish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take it to the bedroom

Noi walked out of the living room, leaving Galo behind in an exhausted state. She headed for her bedroom down the hall, thinking of the ways to keep the night going for them both. In her room, she looked around and thought about the different articles of clothing or items she could use to her advantage. Rummaging through her drawers, she found it! A set of black lace lingerie, with stockings, garter belt, panties and a cute bra. She unlaced her black corset, pulled off her pants and underwear and put on her surprise for Galo. She took a peek into her mirror and gazed at herself. She got this set as a gift but had never worn it or anything like it before, yet she loved it.

Galo was still lying on the couch, trying to recover from what happened earlier, when Noi appeared in the doorway of the room. “Galo, will you follow me into the bedroom?”, she said, as if it wasn't a question but rather a demand. The blue haired guy rose from his resting place and followed in the footsteps of the tall woman.

Noi's bedroom was something that you would expect of a person like her. It had dark colors everywhere, balanced by white walls and a big bed. It was cozy, her little place, though for now it would get an extra person to make it cozier. Noi stood in front of the bed and took Galo's collar, implying he needed to undress. As requested, he quickly tore off his shirt and got rid of his pants and socks. The only thing he was still wearing were his boxers, already stained from his own fluids.

Placing hand on top of Galo's head, Noi pushed down and forced him into a kneeling position. Yet again, he was faced right in front of her most sensitive area. Galo was once again excited for what was about to come and looked up, almost begging for a sign to start. Noi wasn't even looking at Galo, but stared in front of her, as if he didn't exist. “You can start. It's MY turn to feel good. Don't you dare give yourself an orgasm now”, Noi said. “I am in control, and only me.”, she continued.

Galo began on the request and wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs, softly gripping them. He placed kisses on her thighs, starting far from her panties, and slowly getting nearer. Increasing the tension and desire for each other, with each of them wishing they could just get to the point. But where is the fun in that?

Teasing kisses around the lace of the lingerie. The textile gentry rubbing against Galo's face, while he moved around between the legs of his “dominatrix” for the night. Little white hairs were peeking through the lace panties, teasing Galo's nose while he kissed them. Noi took initiative and hooked her thumbs on the panties, slowly pushing them down, signaling Galo that he should pull them down and take them off of her. He didn't notice the move at first, being too busy kissing, but felt the fabric being tugged into his face. He opened his eyes and quickly got the request, hastily pulling down the underwear, which wasn't covering up that much to begin with.

Right in front of him were Noi's folds, slightly wet and covered on top with a patch of short white hair. Galo admired her vagina, her sweat, her skin. He kissed her skin, touching her lips gently. Eventually he started using his tongue, tracing around her lips and her clit, just teasing her more and more. His playful delay of her pleasure was getting on Noi's nerves. She placed her hand on his head and grabbed a handful of hair, eliciting an “ouch” out of Galo's mouth. She pushed his mouth straight into her crotch and said “Eat, dammit!”.

Galo took that as a sign that he should stop playing around, before he gets hurt for real. He opened his mouth and started kissing her lips, sucking in and using his tongue to stimulate her folds. Moving his head in different directions to drag his tongue inside of her, licking her faster, then slower. He took his right hand from behind her legs and placed his palm on her pubes, grabbing and tugging them. Then he placed his palm on her mound and placed his thumb on top of her clit, gently rubbing it in a circular motion, all the while he was busy with his mouth inside of her. During all of this Noi was trying her best to stand up stoically, to not moan. But his touching of her clit made her break out in moans.

Noi was feeling his lips and his tongue, making its way inside of her. The feeling was burning inside of her, getting ever stronger. Every stroke of her clit, every lick, it was building up pressure. She was getting closer to an orgasm. Her little toy working for her as much as she wanted. She loved him and wanted him closer, and that's what she got. As she got closer, she started gripping Galo's hair tighter. His tongue was moving around and around, his thumb still circling her sensitive nub. Waves started to beam through Noi's body, making her sit down and lie flat on the floor, while still holding on to Galo's head and guiding him down. He had no clue what was happening but never let go of his hold on her. “I'm close, don't you dare fucking stop!”, Noi yelled at Galo. She had her legs positioned next to his head, resting on his shoulders. As he let go of her clit and started using his mouth on it, pleasure came over Noi. She closed her thighs around Galo's head, which was still going at it, and locking her legs behind him, smothering him yet again. The sweat, smell and taste of her was keeping him going while she was reaching her peak. Shaking, moaning and groaning, almost pulling out Galo's blue hair out of his head. She was going through the most intense pleasure, bucking her hips and arching her back powerlessly.

Galo kept kissing her, helping her ride out her peak, until she let go of the leg lock around his neck. He could finally take a good breath outside of her hold and looked at her, lying in front of him. She was laying flat, eyes closed, breathing heavily, trying to overcome the pleasure she felt. He looked at her, feeling something else inside of himself. He felt butterflies, he loved her. Intertwined, the two friends lay on the floor for a good minute or two, trying to calm down after the intense feelings they felt.

* * *

The pair stood up, both still panting from the exercise they just had. Galo took Noi's head and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. She replied with a kiss of her own and grabbed the blue haired guy and embraced him. They kissed and moved towards the bed, eventually dropping onto the mattress with a loud thud. Again, the two were intertwined, arms and legs around each other while giving kisses that kept getting faster.

Noi got a new idea, one where yet again, she would benefit. She pushed Galo forward onto the bed, so his head would be laying close to the headboard. Standing up on the bed, she grabbed the headboard with her hands and straddled Galo's face yet again. Noi started swaying her hips back and forth, dragging herself over his mouth to get him started. Galo started using his tongue to lap her folds up and down, constantly getting smothered by Noi sitting down.

While this was going on, Galo was also starting to rub the bulge in his boxers. He took out his dick and started stroking himself behind Noi's back, sure she wouldn't notice. A foolproof plan, according to him. He kept licking her lips and stimulating her clit, hoping for her to cum again. Noi was having the time of her life, having her little subject underneath her, climbing to a new peak.

Galo was focusing hard on using his tongue on Noi, without thinking about his stroking. As Noi neared a new orgasm, Galo was getting very close too. When Noi came again, her shaking triggered something in Galo, causing him to shoot his load too. Unfortunately for him, he shot onto Noi's back and her garter belt, foiling his plan to be sneaky.

Noi touched the small of her back and felt the sticky substance. She brought it to her nose and smelled it, realizing it was semen.

“You didn't.”, Noi said in a serious tone.

“You … fucking … didn't Galo.”

She came off of his face and sat on top of his chest, wrapping a hand lightly around his neck without putting any pressure on it.

“I told you explicitly you weren't allowed to cum, Galo.”, she said in a playful but threatening tone.

“You broke the only rule that I gave you.”

“Also do you know how freaking difficult it is to get semen out of lace?”, Noi said while laughing.

“You're gonna pay for this.”

“Oh okay, how much does it cost?”, Galo replied innocently.

“You're not paying back in money.”, Noi said with a threatening voice.

She stood up from the bed and gave an angry look at the blue haired victim on her bed. She knew how to get payback.

* * *

Noi opened one of the drawers that stood at a wall, to the right of the bed. Inside were clothes, but she wasn't interested in those. Galo heard her rummaging around, until he heard the sound of metal rattling. Noi pulled out something made out of black leather with metal rings and buckles.

“Oh no.”, Galo said, as he realized what she was thinking of.

Noi opened another drawer and quickly pulled out a strange looking silicone toy. It was a bright red dildo, that looked like it was modeled after some monster's appendage, though not bigger than Galo's own member. It had a clear head, with little nubs on the shaft. “I'm sorry for the freaky looking toy, but it is my favorite. I hope you'll love it too.”, Noi said with a grin on her face.

She slipped the dildo through the central ring of the harness and buckled the straps behind her back. Motioning to Galo that he had to move to the footboard of the bed, so that he could sit on all fours, with his ass pointing towards Noi, standing in front of the bed.

“You know why I have to do this, right?”, Noi said.

“Yes, and you may.”, he replied.

She took a bottle of lube from her nightstand and used it to coat her new appendage. She then took a hold of his boxers and tugged them down towards his knees and got them off of his legs. Then she dropped some of the slippery lube onto his bare ass and guided some of it into his butt. Pressing the red dick onto him, teasing him by circling his back entrance. Galo was kind of scared, since he had never experienced someone fucking him from behind, apart from him using his own toys at home.

Noi finally pressed the tip of the strap-on into Galo's ass, eliciting a short gasp from him. She took it out and kept inserting it, to try and make him get used to the feeling and not hurt him in the process. Noi grasped Galo's hips to get a good grip and move him how she wanted. Slowly, she began to go deeper with her strap, occasionally getting a moan out of him. Noi didn't get any physical pleasure out of this, it was more of a mental thing where she dominated him. Galo on the other hand did get something out of this, as the silicone dick got further and started rubbing his prostate on the inside.

Once she had inserted the toy fully inside, she was able to move more freely back and forth, occasionally adding lube to her fake dick. The prostate simulation was starting to edge Galo so much, it felt like an orgasm was coming, and he was hard, but he hadn't stroked himself. The sound of thumping against Galo's ass was echoing through the room, increasing in speed as each minute passed. “Fuck, I'm gonna need to cum again”, Galo said worryingly. “Not a chance, not until I say it.”, Noi replied.

The constant prostate stimulation kept pushing Galo closer and closer, it felt so good to him. When there was no turning back, he yelled out again: “Noi, please! You're making me-”. Noi interrupted and said “Alright you idiot, you can have your silly little orgasm.”

Not even a second after those words left her mouth, did Galo have his last orgasm. The anal stimulation was too much for him too handle and he shot out a small load onto the sheets of the bed. Immediately afterwards he dropped down, while Noi's dick popped out of Galo. Noi rubbed his back, trying to comfort him after what must have been a painful orgasm. “Thank you for finally listening, sweetie.”, Noi said to him.

“I'm done, I can't go anymore.”, Galo said with a defeated voice.

“Yeah, I'm really finished too, let's call it a night.”, Noi replied. “Let me tell you what, I'll clean you up in my shower and we can hug it out in my bed. We should go to sleep soon.”, she continued.

“Fine by me. I love you.”

“I love you too, Galo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toy Noi uses should be a BD 'demon dick'


End file.
